Years Fly By: A HongTai Fanfiction
by Loveydoveyship
Summary: Explores some of the depth of the relationship between Hong Kong and Taiwan, starting with Hong Kong becoming colonized by Britain, reuniting in the second World War, and finally, Hong Kong's return to the Asian household.
1. Leaving Home

"It's time to go, Hong Kong."

The elderly Chinese man, though still youthful in appearance, rapped softly on the young Asian's door.

"Mm." Was the only answer he received.

Inside his room, staring at his reflection in the mirror, Hong Kong tried to smile. He couldn't. Using his fingertips, he pushed up the corners of his mouth into a grin. It was too fake. Too sudden.

"Hong Kong?" China asked through the door.

"...Coming." the Cantonese boy said after a moment of silence. Picking up the small suitcase, he slowly trudged to the door. With one hand resting on the handle, he turned to look back at the room he'd once called home. It was filled with emptiness, but at the same time, was overflowing with memories.

He didn't want to go.

Didn't want to leave.

This was his home, the only home he had known for his entire life. But the choice wasn't up to him, or China. His fate lay in the hands of England, the nation who had taken an interest in colonizing him. His didn't know what his future would be now, but he knew it couldn't possibly be a happy one.

"Hong Ko-" China was suddenly cut off by the quick opening of the door.

"Ready." Hong Kong mumbled, clasping onto the suitcase tightly.

China swallowed the lump in his throat. "G-good.." He coughed, turning away. People never expected him to be so emotional, or sensitive, especially to his kin. Even he was surprised at himself. But this felt...different. Hong Kong was only a shadow. A part of him, yes, and a shadow indeed. But it was _his _shadow.

"Are we-" Hong Kong started, but China quickly interrupted. "Yes..We should be going now, aru."

Nodding solemnly, Hong Kong lead the way, dragging his suitcase along the floor. Each resounding _thump thump thump_ of his baggage echoed throughout the house, reflecting his heartbeat. Upon reaching the door, Hong Kong placed a small hand on the doorway, wanting to make it last. Only a slight push from China made him pull away and continue out the door.

Luckily, a friendly face greeted him outside, looking at him in confusion and childish amusement.

"Hong Kong, China, da ze!" S. Korea grinned, his curl bouncing up and down. "Are we gonna play in the forest again today, or what?!"

"Korea..." China said, giving a stern frown. "Remember what day it is, aru?"

"What, da ze?" S. Korea looked up in puzzlement.

"You know-that day. When Hong Kong..."

Realization crossed the young Korean's face, then disappointment. "Oh." He mumbled, giving a sideways glance at Hong Kong. "I remember, da ze..."

"Did Korea forget again, aru?" A young Japan said, appearing from out behind China and the house. He gave an almost pitiful look at Hong Kong, then a small smile, as if to say: _Everything will be all right._

Hong Kong knew it was a lie. Things were not all right. They couldn't be. Not after this.

"How many times will I tell you?! Stop mocking me, aru!" China told Japan, frowning at him.

"I'm not mocking you, aru." Japan replied calmly, looking up curiously at China.

"Then stop saying aru, aru!" China said again, louder, stomping his foot.

Ignoring the conversation before him, Hong Kong scanned the garden expectantly, looking for a friendly face. And not just any friendly face, her-Taiwan. He gave a slow sigh. He should have expected this. It wasn't like she would show up, just to see him off...

Picking up his dropped suitcase, he was about to step forward, when a familiar voice was heard across the clearing.

"Wait!"Taiwan called, panting heavily. She ran out of the bamboo forest, almost tripping over her long dress. "Wait for me!"

Hong Kong stood there, stoically, watching her run towards them. From deep inside him, he could feel a slight flutter at the sight of her. She actually came.

"Hong...Kong.." She cried, falling to the ground in front of him. "You..you aren't..." Tears formed at the edge of her eyes.  
Hong Kong stood there for a minute, numb and emotionless. Slowly, he gave a curt nod.

"Hong Ko-o-ong!" She wailed, clinging onto his arm. "You can't leave! Who's gonna cook with me? Play with me?!"

"Taiwan!" China snapped, leaning over Hong Kong. "You can't be selfish, aru! You knew he was already leaving. There's nothing to be done about it, aru."

"C-can't we do something?" Taiwan pleaded. "I don't want my family like this! I want us together! He's destroying everything!"

China heaved a great sigh. "Taiwan, stop overthinking, aru. Our family is not being destroyed. Hong Kong is just visiting, okay, aru? He's going to be with England for a while, then he'll be back. Then it will normal again, aru."

"I still don't like this..." Taiwan shuddered, letting go of Hong Kong. "Why? Why is this happening?"

"I can't tell you, aru." China bent down, patting her head. "But don't worry. He'll be back. Okay, aru?"

"O-okay..." Taiwan said, bending her head down. Giving Hong Kong's hand a tight squeeze, she whispered, "See you again, Hong?"

"'Kay." Hong Kong answered, blushing slightly at her warm smile.

"Okay!" She cried cheerfully. "See you soon!" Giggling, she ran past him and towards S. Korea and Japan, producing a flower from her pocket to show them.

Looking back at his siblings, Hong Kong finally offered a small smile. The savory moment was cut short by China, who urged Hong Kong onward. Moving forward without protest, Hong Kong replayed his last minutes with his family. He wouldn't forget this moment, not ever. Besides, was he even sure he'd see them again?

"Hmpf!" Shaking his head from the bad thoughts, Hong Kong held his head high, pulling up his suitcase. Whatever the future may bring, he was ready. And he would continue counting down the days until his return. After all, this was his home-where he belonged.

_ He'll be back,_ China had said.

_ He'll be back._


	2. A World War and an Unexpected Meeting

Taiwan shivered, staring wistfully out the window. It was the 25th of December, 1941 - Christmas Day - and she was all alone, as usual.

Not that she minded too much. She had gotten far too used to Japan leaving, going out on military expeditions and leaving her here. Without someone to watch over her in the meantime, you might wonder why she did not simply run away. The truth was, Taiwan couldn't bear to leave him here. He was so cold now, so perhaps, if given a chance, she'd be able to bring back her old friend. Besides, she knew escape was futile - he would only bring her back again, away from S. Korea, and Teacher (China), and the others.

_"Merry...Christmas..." _she mumbled softly, leaning against the wall. Another lonely Christmas, without being surrounded by family and friends. Taiwan could almost cry, but she didn't. All her tears had been used up, and besides - she was used to this.

Still, her heart ached to think of all her friends back home, probably having a grand celebration right now, perfectly fine without her.

"S. Korea would be running around, playing in the snow," she smiled slightly, thinking of the happy-go-lucky Asian. "Teacher would be yelling at him, freezing from the cold...Japan would have made tea for us, steaming hot cups to drink...and, Hong...Kong.." she choked, squeezing her eyes shut.

What was this feeling? Whenever she thought of him nowadays, her heart filled up with a sense of joy, and her cheeks began feeling warm. Taiwan thought - knew - she had felt this way before, but after being apart for so long, she didn't remember what it was called. Nonetheless, she knew that it was strong, the strongest emotion she'd ever felt. If only she could find out what it was again...

Sighing heavily, she lay her head on the wooden table before her, closing her eyes.

It only felt like a minute before her eyes fluttered open, taking in the surrounding noise.

_Raptaptap _A small knock was heard from the front of the house, coming from outside. Curiously, Taiwan lifted her head off the table, gazing up at the door before her.

"Japan?" She called, standing up. "I-is that you?"

_Raptaptap _the knock started again.

"Ja..pan?" She tilted her head, confused. Who else would visit her besides him? But if it was indeed him, then he shouldn't have to knock, should he?

Approaching the door, she squeezed her eyes shut, touching the cold wood of the door panel. Slowly, she pushed it to the side, opening the door a crack. Opening one eye, she tried peeking around the side, sliding the door further. To her surprise, the door suddenly slid all the way to the left, opening fully. A figure clad in red greeted her, standing in stone silence at the doorway.

Blinking in the light, she squinted, trying to make out the identity of the unexpected guest. His appearance was that of a stranger, but she had a feeling that despite all that, she really did know him. Realization struck not a minute later, and she hesitantly ventured a low: "Hong...Kong?"

Instead of responding, the figure swaggered forward, wobbling unsteadily. Without any warning at all, he immediately toppled, falling on-top of her.

"Ah-Agghhh!" She yelped, backing away. She shifted his loose form until he was resting against her shoulder, arms hanging limply at her sides.

Grunting, she swayed to and fro, carrying him towards the back of the house. Dropping him almost unceremoniously onto the tatami bed, she crumpled along the sides, panting heavily. After she had caught her breath, she raised her head slightly, peering up over the side of the Japanese-style bed.

He was definitely Hong Kong, all right. His hair was a dark brown, long and swept over, with huge snarls from poor care. His _duangua_ was wrinkled and dirty, faintly smelling of thyme. The sash around his waist was torn, his pants full of rips and tears. The bandages wrapped around his lower legs were also scratched, some areas stained with a light brown-which, upon further inspection, were most likely dried blood.

Pushing herself up, she peered over the unconscious body of her old friend. Tilting her head, her eyes traced over the curves and angles of his jawline, moving down to his Adam's apple and the open collar of his garment. While she observed him, the pieces of hair tucked behind her hair came loose, falling across his face. Wrinkling his nose, his facial features scrunched up by the sudden ticklish sensation. Fluttering his eyes open, he gazed up at the worried face of Taiwan.

"He-hello, Taiwan." he greeted her, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile.

Blinking again in surprise, Taiwan yelped, moving away quickly. A light blush coated her face, and she instantly drew her hands to her face in alarm.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked, pushing himself up off the bed.

"N-nothing!" She answered quickly, waving him away. _What was wrong with her?_

"Oh. Oh...kay." he yawned, stretching his limbs. "H-hungry..." he muttered a second later, falling back across the bed.

"Huh?" Taiwan sat up. "Are you hungry? We don't have much in terms of food here, but I'm sure I could whip up some dumplings for you."

Hong Kong smiled again, looking up at her sleepily. "T-that would be great, thanks."

Sighing in relief, she turned away, heading back to the kitchen. This was such a surprise. Not necessarily a bad one, either-she wasn't entirely thrilled at the prospect of staying home alone today, and it would be wonderful to share it with, at least one person...

The dumplings were ready fairly quickly, and Taiwan carefully carried the tray of steaming treats back to Hong Kong. Sitting on the side of the bed, she set the tray down, taking a small dumpling for herself.

Taking two for himself, he graciously bit into one, chewing thoughtfully. Eyeing him closely, she was relieved as he grinned, clearly enjoying the taste of her snack.

"Mm!" He said, biting into his second dumpling. "These are delicious."

Taiwan laughed gently, nodding her head. "Xiexie! Thank you! I haven't made these in a while, so I was worried if they would turn out okay."

"Well, they turned out good to me," he replied, taking another handful.

Turning to face him, she frowned, observing the small scratches on the other side of his face. His lip also had a slight cut, causing him to wince at every other bite.

"Are you okay?" She asked, biting her own lip. "I could treat your wounds, if you don't-"

"I'm fine." He retorted quickly.

"But.." she said. "I mean, you're obviously hurt so-"

"I'm fine, trust me." He said again.

"Still, I have to treat that-" she reached out, trying to touch him.

"I said, I'm fine!" He snapped, glaring at her and grabbing onto her extended hand. In the process he had pulled himself up, his face wavering in front of hers, only separated by a few inches.

Taiwan opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He was so close. So close. She could reach out and just-

A hot blush came across her cheeks, and she closed her eyes tightly. Faintly, she thought she heard someone calling her name, but she dismissed it.

"My..wrist..." she finally spoke out. "It hurts."

Opening her eyes, she saw Hong Kong let go of her wrist, his hand dropping to the bedside.

"...Sorry." he mumbled, swaying slightly. He hoped she didn't notice the pink tinge in his cheeks.

When his hand reached up suddenly, Taiwan cringed, bracing for impact. A minute later she looked up, and felt him tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He stayed like that for a minute, gazing deep in her eyes, before falling back onto the bed, sighing loudly. After a moments silence, she whispered:

"...Thank you. For being here this Christmas."

Hong Kong turned his head to look back up at her. "You're welcome, I suppose. It wasn't my choice to come here, but I'm glad you're here, at least." He coughed uncomfortably, turning back to the side.

Taiwan smiled gently, taking his hand in hers. "Merry Christmas, Hong Kong."

"Merry Christmas, Taiwan." He looked back at her, grinning.

Taiwan closed her eyes, laying her head back. She was finally at peace. She knew it wouldn't last forever-the war was still going on, anyways. But for the meantime, being here with him, she forgot all her troubles and had a wonderful Christmas. During the next few years, they managed to stay in touch in Japan's house, until they parted again after the world war was finally over.

It wasn't until after he returned to England that she realized what that mysterious feeling was.

It was love.

She loved Hong Kong.

She loved him, and again, he was already gone.


	3. Return and Regret

The year was 1945, and the Second World War was finally coming to a close. Four years had passed since our two "sweethearts" reunited, a first for many years.

But it was still all too soon.

With the War at an end, they knew it was only a matter of time before peace treaties were to be signed, and they themselves to be handed back over. Hong Kong straight to England, with Taiwan at Teacher's side. Even as their parting days arrived, there were still words left unspoken - words that they had kept secret for years on end. But it was fear that held them back, fear which later turns into regret, as there would still be more than a few decades before their chance at a happy end.

"I-I don't know what to say..." she remarked.

"Me too..it seems just yesterday I arrived, but-" he stopped, suddenly taking in a deep breath.

"Mm." Was her only reply, averting his gaze as she continued staring out the window.

A moment of silence passed, as each one shifted uncomfortably in their seat. The two had just received the news, and still weren't sure how to take it. Peace would be restored, even if it was only for a short time, but then-

Taiwan shook her head, blinking rapidly. No. She didn't want to think about that. Not now. But still, she knew she'd have to accept the fact that they must part ways.

_It's only for a short time, I bet _Hong Kong first said. She knew it was only to console her, the nervous type she was, but it still couldn't fulfill the ache in her heart. Was this what it's like to miss someone? Was this what it meant, that feeling she had continued to face in the years since she had been away? Since she had last seen him, or her family? Or-

Taiwan sighed. All this thinking and worrying was making her brain hurt. What was the use in fighting this?

She pouted, putting her head in her hands. "It's still not fair," she spoke aloud.

Hong Kong looked up slightly, smiling gently at her surprisingly cute expression. "I feel you. To be honest, I'd rather not go back. I like it here." He confessed.

Taiwan blinked. "You do? But, it's usually just us here and-"

"I know," he cut in, grinning. "And that's the reason why I feel that way."

Taiwan stared at him in awe, suddenly feeling a slight blush come across her cheeks. _M-me? Together?! _She felt as if she couldn't process this information. _I..I knew he was having a fine time here with me for company, in the meantime but - this feeling..this still feels so- _she buried her head in the crook of her arm, hiding her on coming blush. Her cheeks felt hot, and her heart hammered in her chest. _Wha- what.._she thought, head spinning.

"Taiwan?" A voice suddenly called out.

"Huh?" She poked her head up slowly. "Yes?"

"Nothing," he turned away. "I was wondering if you were okay..Your face seems a little red. Are you coming down with something?"

"Hm?!" She put her hands to her warm cheeks. "I-" she stammered. _Well, I seem to be coming down with something, but I don't think it's a fever..._

"Taiwan?" He asked again, this time more worriedly. "Are you - here, let me - " he reached out a hand towards her, pushing back a few strands of hair from her forehead. "Just-"

She panicked. "A-ah, it's, okay! I'm fine!" She shook her head rapidly, causing him to step back. "Really, it's nothing. " she said, smiling.

"Oh, okay..If you say so.." Hong Kong replied, uncertainty lingering in his voice.

Resting his hand on the table, he silently cursed himself. _Great...I made her freak out..I shouldn't have tried to touch her like that, even if something seems wrong..it's just- _his expression softened, and he turned his gaze to Taiwan, whom was busy entertaining herself with the sights outside of the window. She looked so happy, so peaceful and bright, with a warm glow to her. She was very pretty, he couldn't deny it- small pink cheeks and rosy red lips; smooth, dark hair that smelled deeply of a plum fragrance, with eyes colored like milk chocolate, and-

_What am I thinking?! _He asked himself, shaking his head. _Why am I..feeling..this way.._he shivered in excitement, and his pulse quickened. _What should I do?_

Hong Kong tried shrugging it off, but the more he looked at her, the worse the feeling became. _Am I.._ Hong Kong ponder for a moment, opening his mouth as if to speak. What was there to say, anyway? That he just might - just maybe - have felt a close, incredible bond between the two?

Hong Kong dismissed this. It was silly, wasn't it? And he was sure she didn't feel the same. She seemed so cheerful and natural that it couldn't be.

Years later, Hong Kong would continue to reflect on this moment, and think it through over and over in his head. Maybe those few words he would have spoken could have made a difference. But as time went on, his regret - and shame - grew, losing hope as days went on.

_I should have said it. _He thought. _I should have said..I should have...said.._

_I love you_


End file.
